Traditional transformers are “electromagnetic devices” because each of them consists of a magnetic core and copper windings and so the structure of the core is magnetic in nature. In general, transformers are located in circuit boards as separate components and cannot be integrated into semiconductor based integrated circuits. The recent development of coreless planar transformers [see references 1-6] and their operating principles has opened a door to the construction of non-magnetic coreless planar transformers and such coreless planar transformers have been implemented into printed-circuit-boards (PCBs) for a range of power and signal transfer applications [see references 7-11].